Mistletoe
by hellosweetiedarling
Summary: Christmas shenanigans at the house. Joria,AU
1. It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like XMAS

The snow fell outside in sheets. Victoria stands at the window, perplexed by the large amounts of snow. _God, it had been since she lived in New York was the last time she ever encountered snow_, she thinks to herself. Meanwhile, Elka and Melanie were decorating the tree, and Joy was following Elka's insane shopping list for Christmas dinner at the local market. Victoria was excited. It would be the first real Christmas in Cleveland.

'Victoria,' Melanie calls out, holding the star, 'would you put this up for us since you're the tallest one of the three of us, and Joy's not here to do it?'

Victoria sighs. Sometimes she hated being tall. Others always used her for her height, whether it was pull a cat from the tree, or even now, hanging lights and putting up the star that Elka found after hours of careful search in the basement. It was a star that Bobby bought her one of their last Christmases together. She nods, and runs over to help them, carefully placing the star on the tree.

'There, that's taken care of. Is there anything else you need?'

Just as she says that, the door opens, and Joy comes in, saddled down with bags of groceries. She peeks out from what little space she could see, and motions for Victoria.

'Tori, would you please help me unload? Elka made me go all over town for some spiral ham that was not at the market she sent me to.'

Victoria nods, and heads to put on her coat and boots. As she heads out, Elka holds up a small thing of mistletoe.

'Mistletoe?' Victoria asks, snorting a little. 'Why do we need mistletoe? Is Max dropping by?'

The elderly woman blushes. 'You never know. Now why don't you be a dear and hang this up real fast before you go out to help Joy, won't you?'

Victoria sighs, taking the small tassel of green shrubbery and carefully hangs it over their front door.

'There…now I've got to help Joy. Something tells me she's not in too good of a mood because she had to go all over Cleveland in search of your favorite spiral ham.' The older woman raises an eyebrow.

'Isn't she always in a bad mood?'

Victoria raised an eyebrow, and looked at the older woman, but said nothing, heading outside to Joy and a packed car. Joy hands her some groceries.

'Take these inside…and be careful! There's eggs, which Elka needs those for her pie crust!' Victoria sighs, carrying the somewhat heavy bags, as she stumbles to the kitchen. Melanie spies her, and asks, 'Need help?'

Victoria hands her a bag. 'Take this. Joy's got a carload.'

Melanie nods, and heads in with the bag, as Victoria quickly drops off the bag and runs out to help Joy with the rest.

Joy stands there, hands on her hips.

'Hurry up, these bags won't carry themselves. I wish they would but they haven't invented anything yet, so hurry your arse up.' Victoria rushes over to grab the bags from her, they were quite heavy, but she managed to haul them inside of the house. Finding Melanie at the door, she hands some of the load over to her, and the two women enter the kitchen, setting the groceries on the table.

Joy follows behind, setting the last of the bags on the kitchen table. After setting her purse down, she sighs.

'I'm exhausted. I think I'm going to take a nap,' Joy says, yawning. A day of shopping at the new warehouse store, buying all the food in bulk for Elka's Christmas party and dinner, left her exhausted and stressed to the max. She heads upstairs as Melanie and Victoria rush to put food away. Elka walks in, finding only Melanie and Victoria, applying teamwork to putting the groceries away. She goes through some of the bags.

'Good, Joy actually followed the list for once!'

Victoria sighs, and puts in the last of the food. 'There,' she smiles, and heads upstairs where she found Joy on her bed. She hadn't yet begun her nap. Shutting the door behind her, Joy smiled.

'I knew you'd find me here. I just said the nap thing to get away. This whole morning was horrid, 'she says, looking Victoria deep in her eyes. Victoria throws her arms around Joy, and kisses her on the lips.

'It's alright babe, I'm here.'

Joy smiles, and pulls Victoria close to her. 'You always know the right thing to say.'

Victoria leans in against the nape of Joy's neck, pressing soft kisses. 'I do, don't I sweetheart?'

Joy murmurs softly at the feeling of Victoria's lips against her neck.'Oh, you know me all too well.' Victoria sighs, and grasps Joy's hand. Gently she takes it into her own. It felt soft and inviting.

_They had been secretly dating for almost a month; it had all started right after Thanksgiving. Victoria would forever remember the holiday as the day she and Joy got drunk and kissed each other, on the lips. Their inhibitions were gone, and they ended up making out on the back porch. Good thing Elka and Melanie weren't home; they were at Rick's enjoying deep fried turkey that he had made himself, his special recipe. Victoria wasn't intrigued by the idea of eating deep fried food, as she was trying to be calorie conscious, and Joy hated turkey, so the two were in company at the house…alone. Joy cracked open the wine bottle and they had gotten, in Joy's words, 'rat ass drunk' off of the wine. And later that evening, they found themselves in each other's arms, lying on Victoria's bed…drunk and hung over._

'_What the hell happened?' she says, looking over at Victoria. Victoria raises an eyebrow._

'_I don't know, you tell me.'_

_Victoria looks in a nearby mirror. She spots a bite mark on her shoulder, and looks at it._

'_We did something, didn't we?'_

_Joy checks herself, noticing she had lipstick on her face, smeared. She looked over at Victoria, eyes bulged._

'_We made out, didn't we? And that imprint on your shoulder looks like my teeth. Oh my god, 'she says, trying her hardest to be as calm as possible._

_Victoria sighed. 'It looks to be that way.'_

Victoria and Joy sit there, holding each other for that moment. She reaches up, her palm touching Joy's cheek.

'You know what, there's some mistletoe downstairs. Elka made me hang it up.'

Joy smiles sweetly. 'Mistletoe? Is it the real stuff?'

Victoria nods silently.'Yeah. So would you like to…um…kiss under it?'

Joy glares at her. 'Tori, Mel and Elka don't know we're seeing each other. They're going to think things if they see us kiss. I don't feel ready to tell them…about us.'

Victoria strokes Joy's cheek with her palm. 'Baby girl, don't worry. We're going to wait until Elka and Melanie head to bed, and then we're going to go. But for the time being, I'm pooped. Let's lock the bedroom door, and nap together. I'll hold you while you sleep, because I know you like that.'

Joy smiles at that thought. 'I'd really like that…and will you stroke my hair?'

Victoria smirks at her, raising an eyebrow in interest. 'Anything for my Joy.'

They lay there, Victoria holding Joy. She watches as her best friend and lover sleeps soundly in her arms. Stroking Joy's hair softly, she was content. Here she was, spending a beautiful moment with her girlfriend.

_Girlfriend_, Victoria thinks to herself. _It's been a long time since I've used that word, and not in a platonic sense. She is my girlfriend, and my love. _Victoria smiles, quietly pressing a soft kiss against the wavy mess of curls Joy loved. She loved them too, she always complimented them, telling Joy to never stop curling her hair. She loved how bouncy and lively it made Joy look. And she continued to wear them, wearing them for Victoria. Victoria lies there silently, keeping on holding Joy in her arms. She had to wonder what would happen if Mel or Elka were to walk in on her and Joy, especially in this way. Victoria was relieved she had locked the bedroom door; otherwise, they'd have to explain why Victoria was spooned up next to Joy and why her arms were around Joy's waist. Victoria knew how nervous Joy was about them being together. She loved Victoria, she loved the thought of them trying it out, trying to see if they liked each other as more, but she always in the back of her mind worried what Mel or Elka would say if they knew of them.

_Victoria was sure Mel was aware, and probably had been for years. But only in the last month they were dating each other, even after the marriage they had in Canada for publicity reasons. She felt bad on the cruise for it being revealed that the reason for them continuing as a couple was a publicity stunt by her. But underneath, during the speech she gave, she felt a lump in her throat. She had tried hard not to cry. She wanted to run away, but it was a cruise, and as Joy had put it, they would be unable to escape…that is unless they jumped ship. She didn't want it to end, she truly had loved Joy._

_And for months after the fallout, Joy and she talked, a lot. Victoria apologized for using their marriage that occurred after a drugged and drunken night of partying, as a way to revive her career. They talked every so often, Victoria encouraged it. Joy knew Victoria felt bad because of everything. In her mind, she still loved Victoria herself. But she wasn't sure of things. She was confused. And one day over coffee, she asked Victoria a question._

'_Victoria, do you love me?'_

_Victoria looks up from her coffee, raising an eyebrow. 'Of course I do, Reyjoyla.' Joy didn't cringe when Victoria used her full name; after all there were only three people who were allowed to use it; Elka, her mother, and Victoria. She smiles sweetly at Victoria, and takes a sip of her coffee._

'_Platonic or romantic…take a pick.'_

_Victoria smiles in return, setting down her coffee. 'Joy, what are you getting at? Are you trying to tell me something?'_

_Joy smiles sweetly, taking a sip before setting her mug down. 'Victoria, I love you…as more than a friend.'_


	2. Snowflakes

That was not long after Thanksgiving, and about a few weeks ago. It would mark a month this upcoming week since they decided to try a relationship…secretly. Almost a month after the publicity stunt Victoria pulled. She was sure things had blown over…but Joy had made her swear they wouldn't tell a soul, at least until things were getting more serious. Victoria looks over at Joy, who was sleeping soundly, and listens with a smile as she breathes, whispering, 'Joy, honey…baby…wake up dear.' Joy is startled, and wakes up, yawning, 'Babe, what the hell is wrong with you?'

Victoria smiled, stroking her hair gently, 'Hush…I wanted to wake you. It's dark out, and Mel and Elka I think went to bed.'

Joy looks at her, confused. 'What? Then why did you wake me?'

Victoria smiles and kisses her against her cheek. 'Sweetheart, we're going to go outside. The snow is falling and I thought it would be romantic to watch it together.'

But first,' she says, with a smile on her face, 'open this.'

She hands Joy a package, tied with a beautiful ribbon. Joy smiles lovingly, looking at Victoria.

'Aw, you're sweet. But Christmas isn't here yet.'

Victoria smiles sweetly, kissing Joy on the lips. 'But baby, I wanted you to open yours early. It's kind of too personal of a gift for you to open in front of everyone.'

Joy smirks. She had inkling as to what it was. Personal gift? She smiles and pulls the ribbon off, and opens the box. Inside was a sexy negligee. It was in her favorite color, second to celadon, mauve.

'Oh my, love this is absolutely gorgeous.' She throws her arms around Victoria, pressing kisses against her cheek and lips.

Victoria shrugs. 'I knew you'd like it.'

Joy heads to the bathroom to try it on. Moments later, she steps out, and shows it to Victoria.

'See baby, it fits perfectly. I like buying you pretty things. And I thought of you when I saw this, and how good you'd look in it.'

Joy smiles sweetly, swishing in the negligee to show it to Victoria. Victoria sighs, as she touches Joy's thigh. She caresses it gently, as Joy shudders at the feeling of Victoria's hand against her skin.

'I love it, dear. And I am amazed how hot you look in it.' she stands up, throwing her arms around Joy's neck. Without thought Joy wraps her arms around Victoria's waist. They make out as Victoria gently pushes Joy to the bed.

Joy looks at her breathlessly. 'I thought we were going to go outside, babe?' she says, but then gasps as Victoria's hand slipped under, caressing her thighs she adjusts herself on top of Joy.

'I changed my mind. You look positively striking. Everything about you tonight makes me want to kiss you all over.' Joy giggles softly, blushing. Victoria always knew the right things to say. She tilts her neck, allowing Victoria to press soft kisses against the nape of her neck as she runs her hands against Joy's sides.

Joy moans softly, and Victoria smiles. 'Babe, I've wanted to do this for a while. You…me…'

She nods silently, and Victoria presses a kiss against her lips. 'We can't make too much noise, otherwise we might wake Elka and Mel, and this would be awkward.'

Joy smiles sweetly at her, 'I'd have to agree.' She touches Victoria's cheek, smiling. They roll off of each other, and Joy gets up, and quickly gets herself dressed.

'Well darling, if you still want to watch the snow fall, and maybe get your mistletoe kiss, let's get dressed and going, shall we?' Victoria smiled at that thought.

'Of course. I'll get my coat, 'Victoria says, picking up her coat and blouse from where they lay on the wicker chair in Joy's room.

Joy stops her before she puts on her coat. 'Babe, you need to open my present early. I thought since you gave me yours, that I can give you mine.'

She bends down to pull a neatly wrapped package from under her bed. Handing it to Victoria, she smiles.

'Here, open it. I thought it would go with your new jacket we ordered from Milan.'

Victoria smiles and opens the package. Inside was a beautiful red cashmere scarf.

She smiles brightly, and wraps the colorful scarf around her neck. Throwing her arms around Joy, she presses a kiss against her lips.

'Thanks babe. This is perfect, you were right.'

Joy smiles, and helps her put her coat on. 'I saw it when we went shopping together the other day, and thought of you. So I went back and bought it.'

Victoria takes her hands in her own and smiles. 'You're just too sweet. Really, babe…you are.' Joy finishes dressing, and throws on her trench coat that Victoria bought her for her birthday. Reaching for a scarf and her hat, she pulls them on, and Victoria stands there waiting, smiling brightly.

'Are you ready?'

Joy smiles sweetly, adjusting her hat carefully and then pulls her boots on. 'Of course I am, my darling.'

They walk downstairs, quietly. The lights were off, and the Christmas tree remained the only thing lit in the room.

'Gosh, babe…the tree…it's so beautiful, 'Joy whispers, squeezing Victoria's hand gently as they walked downstairs.

Victoria looks at her with a smile. 'It really is. Elka and Mel spent like half the day decorating it. I put up the mistletoe, the star and hung tassels,' she turns to her with a huge grin, 'The perks of being five foot ten and the only other tall one in the household.'

Joy smiles at her comment. 'I love you, dear.' She squeezes Victoria's hand again, and Victoria smiles and they walk towards the giant window.

Joy stares out the window, and Victoria slips up behind her, her arms around Joy's waist.

'My god, the snow…it's so beautiful. When's the last time you saw snow, dear?'

Joy whispers softly, 'London as a child…or was it when I first came to the States? Oh yes, when I moved here and lived in New York for a time before heading west. You?'

Victoria sighed, 'It would have to be when I did live in New York to pursue Broadway, at Daddy's request. He helped me get an in because he knew a director for the play.' She looks up, and finds the mistletoe, hanging directly over them.

'Well my lady, we know what we have to do…its tradition; 'Victoria smiles, pointing up to the mistletoe hanging over them.

Joy smiles and throws her arms around Victoria, no words. She kisses her on the lips, and holds for a good minute or two before pulling away.

'Merry Christmas, my love.'

Victoria smiles, her eyes sparkling with happiness. 'Merry Christmas, babe. I love you.'

Joy gives her a hug, and whispers, 'I love you too.'


End file.
